1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image input-and-output apparatuses that can take and project an image.
2. Related Art
Known three-dimensional measurement apparatuses take an image of pattern light on an object while projecting the pattern light onto the object, perform certain computations of the image signal obtained by imaging, and obtain the three-dimensional information of the object. One of those three-dimensional measurement apparatuses is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei-8-20232 (document 1). The three-dimensional measurement apparatus disclosed in patent document 1 projects coded multi-slit pattern light onto an object to be measured, takes an image of the coded multi-slit pattern light projected onto the object by means of an imaging apparatus, and calculates the three-dimensional position of the contour of the object from the image signal obtained by imaging.